Pohon Mangga II : Pertemuan Kedua Yang Menyebalkan
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Sequel fic 'Pohon Mangga'/"Makanlah."/"Baiklah."/"Habiskan semuanya."/"Iya."/"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa."/"Iya, pasti."/"Kalau perlu habiskan bersama kotaknya."/"Iya ten- eh? Kau gila!"/Pertemuan kedua yang semakin mengeratkan keduanya./WarningInside/Mind RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typos, OS, gaje, abal, rush, EYD berantakan, dll**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**Sequel dari Fic 'Pohon Mangga'**

**Special for anonymous reviewer : ore, summary diperbaiki, dan Putri**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

Sepulang sekolahnya, gadis dengan surai pendek sebahu berwarna merah jambu itu terus termenung di ruang tamu. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap penuh harap ke arah jalanan yang berada di seberang halaman depan rumahnya. Masih berbalut pakaian seragam yang belum ia ganti, gadis mungil bermarga Uchiha itu terduduk bosan dengan tak henti-hentinya melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Pukul 12:56, itulah yang ia lihat.

Berkali-kali ia menghentakan kakinya dengan keras ke lantai. Ia merasa kesal dan bosan. Hey, jangan salahkan dia, ok? Dia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam, dan yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ish! Kenapa murid SMA itu pulangnya lama sekali sih? Padahal murid SMP sudah pulang dari tadi, huh ... menyebalkan!" gerutunya tak jelas.

Ya, diumurnya yang ke 13 ini Uchiha Sakura adalah seorang murid kelas 2 SMP. Terlihat jelas dari seragam yang dikenakannya, seragam putih pendek dipadukan dengan jas berwarna biru dongker, dasi merah bergaris putih, dan rok rample kotak-kotak selutut yang juga berwarna biru.

Gadis itu kini tengah menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan membantunya siang ini. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya terpesona hanya dalam tatapan pertama. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya susah terlelap tadi malam.

"Ahhh ... lama sekali," keluhnya masih tetap dengan sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Iris _emerald_ miliknya tak lelah menatap ke ujung jalan, berharap sosok itu muncul kembali. Seperti halnya kemarin, di siang bolong, tepatnya setelah ia pulang sekolah dan mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura terjatuh dari pohon mangga dan ia ditolong oleh pemuda itu. Pahlawan kesiangan yang tampan, itulah kata yang terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya semenjak kejadian itu. Tak ayal jika ia selalu terkekeh geli mengingat pertanyaan konyol yang ia lontarkan pada Naruto. Ya, selalu terkekeh geli, kecuali saat ini. Apapun yang ia pikirkan entah kejadian konyol atau yang lainnya, saat ini raut wajah itu akan tetap memasang ekspresi bosan dengan bibir yang sedikit ia kerucutkan, dan matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah jalan.

"Menyebalkan! Jangan katakan dia akan mengingkari janjinya," kembali ia menggerutu seraya membayangkan sosok itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Dari dalam rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya dari dalam ruang tamu, kedua mata yang ia fokuskan ke arah jalan menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda tengah berjalan mendekat. Pemuda yang mengenakan seragam putih pendek dengan dasi berwarna hitam berhiaskan garis-garis putih, dan juga celana hitam, serta ia menenteng jas berwarna hitam di pundaknya, lalu sebelah tangannya menggenggam kantung kresek berukuran kecil. Satu senyuman manis mengembang dalam raut wajah gadis tersebut tatkala ia merasa tak asing akan pemuda itu, dan segeralah kakinya berlari menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

CKLEK!

"Hai, Naruto-_kun_!" teriaknya dengan keras seraya melambaian sebelah tangannya.

Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tersenyum dari jauh, dan ia sedikit mempercepat laju kakinya hingga ia sampai di halaman depan kediaman keluarga Uchiha, atau lebih tepatnya ia sampai di bawah sebuah pohon mangga yang cukup rindang.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto. Rambut panjangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai, berkibar tatkala ia berlari kencang. Ia senang karena kini Naruto telah datang sesuai janjinya.

DEP!

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto-_kun_!" ucap Sakura seraya membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, "Hampir satu jam aku menunggumu."

Yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh pelan seraya menggaruk kepala tak gatal , "Hehe .. _ano_ ... ummm ... maaf, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau ini lama sekali," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aku kira kau takkan menepati janjimu."

"Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu," jawabnya enteng seraya menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mulai merebahkan diri di bawah pohon tersebut.

Wajah berhiaskan dua _emerald_ hijau itu menjadi tegang, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Ia merasa heran sekaligus marah, kenapa? Bukankah pemuda itu telah berjanji akan membantunya memetik buah mangga? Dan yang Sakura lihat sekarang, pemuda itu tengah tiduran dengan santainya.

"Eh? Hey! Hey! Katanya kau akan membantuku memetik buah mangga?" ucapnya kesal seraya berkacak pinggang, "Sudah datangnya lama, sekarang malah tiduran pula?"

"Ini," Naruto menyodorkan kantung kresek yang tadi dibawanya, "Makanlah. Kau mau buah mangga 'kan?"

Sakura hanya menatap kantung kresek itu heran seraya mengernyitkan keningnya. Seketika itu pun emosinya mereda. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Terlebih lagi, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kantung kresek itu. Lalu karena penasaran, Sakura pun mulai mendudukkan diri di dekat Naruto dan mulai mengambil kantung kresek tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

Tangan mungilnya merogoh sesuatu dari sana. Sesuatu berbentuk persegi yang lumayan besar. Dan matanya membulat tatkala benda tersebut telah berada di pangkuannya. Benda itu memang berbentuk persegi, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah benda yang disebut dengan kotak makanan itu berwarna _pink_ cerah, lalu ada hiasan bunga yang cukup besar di sudut atas kanannya.

"Ini ...," tangannya menyusuri setiap sudut kotak makan tersebut.

"Sengaja aku pilih warna itu, sesuai warna rambutmu. Kau suka 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

"Ka-kau tau dari mana aku suka warna seperti ini?" mata indahnya terus menatap kotak tersebut, belum terpikir olehnya untuk membuka dan melihat sesuatu yang berada di dalam benda pink itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto sekenanya, "Yang aku tahu, aku selalu terpikirkan dirimu saat melihat warna itu."

DEG!

_Emerlad_-nya kembali membulat dengan tangannya yang memegang erat kotak makanan itu. Tak ayal jika saat ini Sakura menatap Naruto dengan lekatnya. _Green emerald_ bertemu _Blue shapire_. Kedua insan itu saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sorot indah _blue shapire_ itu seolah menyiratkan sesuatu, namun Sakura tidak tahu apa itu. Dan detik selanjutnya, terukir sebuah senyuman manis dari keduanya.

"_Arigatou na, Sempai_," ucap Sakura dengan matanya yang tak lepas menatap keindahan sorot mata secerah langit tersebut.

"Naruto-_kun_," wajah itu berpaling, dan kini Naruto menatap indahnya langit ditemani hembusan angin, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku _Sempai_, eh?"

"Eh? I-itu ... ummm ... _A-ano_ ...," Sakura tertunduk malu, ia menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini bersarang di kedua pipinya. Tak heran jika kini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tadi sempat memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan _Sempai_. Terlebih lagi, Sakura merasa sangat malu saat Naruto menyuruh untuk memanggilnya dengan Naruto-_kun_. Aaahhh ... lihatlah, kedua pipi itu semakin merah padam.

"Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu, " ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap pemuda tersebut, "Sekarang, buka kotak makanan itu."

"Ba-baik."

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka kotak tersebut. Hatinya berdegup tak karuan, mengira-ngira benda apa yang berada di dalamnya.

"Uwaaaahhhh!" gadis itu berteriak kencang dengan mata yang berbinar tatkala menatap isi dari kotak makanan itu, "Buah mangga!"

"Hn," pemuda di sampingnya hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya masih dengan menatap langit, "Makanlah," ucapnya kemudian.

"Baik."

"Habiskan semuanya."

"Iya."

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa."

"Iya, pasti."

"Kalau perlu habiskan bersama kotaknya."

"Iya ten- eh?" wajahnya menegang, keningnya berkerut, dan garpu kecil yang hampir memasukkan sepotong mangga ke dalam mulutnya pun lekas ia tarik kembali. Sejenak Sakura terdiam seraya mencerna perkataan Naruto, dan setelah ia sadar, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan mata yang melotot, "Kau gila!" teriaknya dengan cukup keras.

"Hahaha ...," gelak tawa Naruto pun membahana, membuat wajah sang gadis menjadi merah padam karena sebal.

"Huh .. diam kau!" geram Sakura seraya mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu!" masih terus tertawa tak tertahankan, kini Naruto mulai beranjak duduk dari posisinya yang semula.

"Hey, tak ada yang lucu!" pipinya mulai menggembung dan tangannya menaruh paksa kotak itu ke atas rerumputan.

"Kau mau memakan kotak itu, eh? Hahaha ...," kedua tangan Naruto kini beralih ke perutnya. Ia mencoba menahan tawa itu, namun baginya ekspresi Sakura tadi sangat menggemaskan dan tentu saja lucu, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Ih! Berhenti tertawa, _baka_!" ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi dan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat-kuat.

Tiba-tiba saja disela rasa sebal itu, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya karena ia terpikirkan satu cara untuk membuat si Pirang itu berhenti tertawa, dan senyuman licik pun jelas terlihat dalam paras cantiknya, 'Awas kau! Akan ku buat kau berhenti!,' tekadnya dalam hati seraya terkekeh pelan.

Melihat Naruto yang masih saja tertawa, itu akan membuat rencana Sakura berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan tangan mungilnya menggapai garpu yang sudah tertancap pada 3 potong buah mangga yang cukup besar, sejenak ia terkekeh geli membayangkan ekspresi Naruto nanti, dan ...

"Hahaha- umpph!"

"Ha! Rasakan itu!" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Naruto, "Makan itu, Pirang!"

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan keningnya dengan mata yang menatap tak suka pada Sakura, "Oi, ava yan kao lagugan Sawura!" ia mencoba berbicara dengan mulutnya yang kini dipenuhi buah mangga.

"Hahaha ...," gadis itu tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto, "Kau mengatakan apa, eh? Hahaha ..."

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mengunyah buah mangga itu lalu detik selanjutnya ia menelannya dengan sempurna. Sejenak pemuda itu mengambil nafas panjang seraya sesekali menepuk pelan dadanya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Rasakan itu, Pirang!" ledek Sakura seraya kembali mulai melahap buah mangganya.

Mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya ledekan dari Sakura, tiba-tiba saja emosi Naruto memuncak. Ia merasa sebal, kesal, dan juga jengkel, namun ada satu perasaan lagi yang sama sekali tak dapat ia artikan.

"Dasar _Pink_ menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto dengan keras seraya beracak pinggang, dan teriakannya itu telah sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan buah mangga.

Dengan setengah hati, Sakura kembali meletakkan kotak makanan itu di atas rerumputan dan lekas menatap tajam ke arah si Pirang, "Apa kau? Dasar Pirang jelek!" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Jidat lebar!"

"Cebol!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Jelek!"

"Errr!" keduanya menggeram kesal seraya dengan tidak sengaja mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mempertemukan keningnya masing-masing.

Masih dengan emosi memuncak, keduanya bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, '_Pink_ menyebalkan!' gumam Naruto, 'Pirang jelek!' gumam Sakura. Ya, sepertinya kedua makhluk Tuhan ini sama-sama menggerutu tak jelas dalam hati mereka.

Sekilas terbersit perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti keduanya. Perasaan yang menciptakan sensasi aneh ketika mereka tengah bertengkar dalam jarak yang amat dan sangat dekat. Dan karena sensasi aneh itulah membuat keduanya tersadar dan lekas menjauh lalu memalingkah wajah mereka masing-masing ke arah yang berbeda, tentu saja.

'A-apa yang arusan aku lakukan dengan si Pirang itu? Kenapa dekat sekali? Ugh! Dasar bodoh!'

'Ke-kenapa aku dan si _Pink_ itu dekat sekali? Apa yang di- maksudnya aku lakukan? Tch ... bodoh!'

Hening.

Keduanya sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang menoleh, tak ada yang berbicara, suasana benar-benar hening, dan hanya terdengar sayup-sayup hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

Kini Sakura hanya melahap buah mangganya dengan kasar, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap tajam ke arah langit seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada. Mereka terus bersikap seperti itu selama 15 menit terakhir, hebat! Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Sakura selama itu, padahal buah mangganya sudah habis 10 menit yang lalu? Ya, gadis itu melamun. Dan entah apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Hah! Sudahlah, aku lelah seperti ini terus. Aku mau tiduran," ucap Naruto yang menyerah pada keadaan. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, segera ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau disekitar pohon yang rindang tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seperti itu, Sakura sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sosok berambut pirang yang dengan santainya membaringkan tubuhnya. Sekilas terlihat sebuah rasa bersalah dalam paras cantik Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Dengan gugup, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua telunjuk yang ia mainkan satu sama lain.

"Uummm ... _a-ano_ ..."

"Eh?" Naruto menggulirkan kedua matanya, menatap sang gadis bersurai pink dengan tatapan heran, "Kenapa?"

"Ma-maafkan aku soal yang tadi," ucap Sakura setelah susah payah meredam kegugupannya, lalu lekas ia setengah membungkukkan punggungnya meski dalam posisi duduk, "_Gomen ne_."

"Hn," Naruto tersenyum penuh mendengarnya, "Tidak usah minta maaf, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Bukankah aku yang pertama memulainya?"

"Tapi aku juga salah, karena sudah membalasmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja hal tadi, anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi," ucap Naruto masih dengan menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Terimakasih," ia membalas senyuman itu.

"Em, kau mau berbaring di sampingku?" tanya Naruto terang-terangan dan dengan polosnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu, yang jelas ia hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa pertanyaannya itu telah sukses mengundang tanda tanya besar dalam benak Sakura.

"Ma-maksudmu?" gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya seraya menatap heran ke arah pemilik mata secerah langit dan sebiru lautan itu.

"Berbaring di dekatku, kau akan tau betapa indahnya langit siang ini. Berhiaskan sekumpulan kapas putih di udara, warna biru cerah itu nampak sempurna indah," jawabnya seraya tersenyum menatap langit.

"Benarkah? Tap-"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam padamu," ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ba-baiklah," dengan perasaan gugup, takut, dan malu, Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbaring di samping pemuda itu.

Kini keduanya tengah asyik membaringkan tubuh mereka masing-masing di atas rerumputan. Keempat mata itu terfokus ke atas, menatap objek berwarna biru cerah yang dinamakan langit.

'Langit ... mengingatkanku padamu,' gumam Sakura seraya melirik ke arah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

Entah mengapa, sebuah perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali dan mendorong keduanya untuk lebih mendekat. Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Sakura dengan tidak sadar menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto. Dan perasaan yang sama, membuat Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kanan gadis tersebut. Keduanya terlarut dalam perasaan aneh yang terus bersarang dalam hati mereka, namun keduanya menikmati itu. Perasaan yang secara tidak langsung mereka sebut dengan ...

'**Cinta'**

**~Owari~**

* * *

Hyaaattt! *bruk* #jatoh dari lantai 10

Whuuaaa~ fic gaje lagi.

Maaf banget kalau jelek dan _romance_-nya gak kerasa *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya*

Gimana? Mind repiyuw?


End file.
